


Anniversaries

by dayishujia



Series: Request Fills [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the anniversary of the death of Dick's parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaries

There is a set list of dates that everyone in the Batfamily knows. They are dates of misery and hopelessness when any and all internal fights are put on pause. 

Since he defected, Jason wasn’t around for many of those dates anymore but it doesn’t mean he doesn’t remember them, he just wasn’t the most welcome in the manor anymore but there was one date he never made himself scarce for. 

“I knew I’d find you here.” Jason’s voice came out quieter than he intended and raspy with exhaustion. He only managed to sleep for a couple hours before he awoke and found his bed cold and his bedmate nowhere in sight.

It was raining, grey, and a little chilly and it only made the scene he just entered more depressing.

Dick huffed a breath. “Hey there, lil’wing.” Jason wasn’t sure how long the older boy had been there but he was already looking like a wet, kicked puppy. 

Jason stuffed his fists in the pockets of his slightly over-sized leather jacket. He glanced at Grayson’s unkempt mop of black hair before looking at the stone before them and reading over the names for the first time that year. 

“How ‘re ya?” Jason asked although he already knew the answer. The corners of Dick’s lips quirked up, if only for a moment. 

“Haven’t seen you in a couple hours, lil’wing.” The sleepiness of Dick’s voice tugged at Jason’s heart. Of all the things in the world, he couldn’t handle Dick’s misery. 

Jason licked his lips out of habit and said, “You still haven’t seen me.” 

Dick moved slowly but turned to look at Jason. His blue eyes, greyed by the memories haunting him on that day, looked over Jason. “You look like a wet dog.”

Jason snorted despite himself. Dick’s attempts at sounding normal was slightly amusing, especially with tear-swollen eyes. “Like you look any better.”

Dick didn’t say anything, only took the couple steps it took to close the distance between them and leaned his head on Jason’s shoulder. Jason swallowed and took a couple seconds before wrapping his arms around Dick’s small shoulders. 

“You’re alright, Dickie-bird,” Jason hummed into Dick’s wet hair, kissing the side of his head. “You’re alright.” 

Dick nodded and miserably hugged Jason tighter. If he was crying, Jason didn’t know and would never ask, but he held the older boy closer and as tightly as Dick held him.

**Author's Note:**

> a story for zrobin122 at tumblr.com


End file.
